


Hello Dystopia English Translation

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Lyrics [6]
Category: Hello Dystopia - Mafumafu (Song)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cussing, English, Morbid, Not Sure Whether to Rate This as Teen or Mature so I'll Rate It the Latter Just to Be Safe, Song Lyrics, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: I made a fan translation of Hello Dystopia.(cw: swearing, a few lines reference death and suicide)
Series: Random Lyrics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793155





	Hello Dystopia English Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ハローディストピア (Hello Dystopia)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721182) by まふまふ (Mafumafu). 



Read the keysmash, chant the holy text

Take it upon us to fulfill our wish

If you’re tardy, you won’t get a prize

Cancel everyone just to get a rise

Persevering in utopia

With one tap, it’s now hysteria

My middle name’s “rebuild from the ground up”

140’s enough to screw up

Poor Mary making people riot in the streets

Light a fire wherever it looks a bit empty

‘Tis a sin to topple the tower of LEGO

We’re superheroes, preaching, let’s go

If only you could log out of life

Now,

Exeunt! Exeunt! Fuck off if you please

For each dream that was just swept away

Take a feeling from your mothy pocket

Throw it away into the flames

And now let me ask you, axe you:

What was it that was left when we finished our holy war?

Yes, that’s right!

A dystopia

Read the keysmash, chant the holy text

Copy-paste it, rebuild up the rest

Goodthink, censoring, everyday affairs

Is this post true? Who would even care?

You won’t find love in utopia

This is true here in hysteria

Visit the shooting gallery, then

Thank you so much, Merry Bad End

Coming to worship a lonely desperate god

Screws are coming loose ‘til my head goes falling off

It looks like this cost has sunken far too deep

You’re gonna lose your life—stop begging!

Let’s fall all the way into Hell today

Now,

Get flamed! Get flamed! It’s rubbernecking

We’ll start roasting, playing with your fate

Batter up in order of ABC

Putting you under the guillotine

And now let me ask you, axe you:

What exactly did we put our lives on the line to keep?

Yes, that’s right!

A dystopia

This is fake news, yeah

Keep out

Go KYS please

Expect to see these snitches run to the police

Ignorant irony

Conflict? We’ve none—but see

It’s a piece of cake to

Destroy fragility, so

Love me, I like me when you’re mine

Tell me I’m valid, or I’ll post your nudes online

What sort of stories do you believe about us?

The status quo is insane

Keeping a collar by your side

Exeunt! Exeunt! Fuck off if you please

For each dream that was just swept away

Take the detonator from your pocket

Go kill the degenerates, ’kay?

And now let me ask you, axe you:

What was it that was left when we finished our holy war?

Yes, that’s right!

A dystopia


End file.
